Miracle
by TwoWordsApart
Summary: Draco Malfoy sieht sich einer unmöglichen Aufgabe gegenüber und sie wird immer unmöglicher... Oder etwa nicht? - Inspiriert von Hurts "Miracle" Warnung: Flüche, Verletzungen und suizidale Themen! Passt auf euch auf! Disclaimer: No Copyright, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

Es war nicht so als hätte er das alles nicht gewollt.

In den Spiegel starrend, konnte er zu einem anderen Schluss kommen als dass es so war, dass er freiwillig hier war und die Sache gewollt hatte. Den Mord.

Seine Hand presste sich automatisch gegen seine Stirn und aus seinem Mund wich ein Stöhnen, das von den Fließen widerhallte, als würden zig Geister um ihn herum streunen. Dabei gab es in diesem verdammten Bad nur einen. Beinahe hätte er darüber hysterisch gelacht, doch wieder entwich nur ein verunglücktes Seufzen seine Lippen. Scheiße.

Wie sollte er diesen Mord je vollbringen? Wie?

Das gewöhnlich so ordentliche hellblonde Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, dunkle Flecken und Unreinheiten zeichneten sich auf der blassen Haut ab und zu allem Überfluss blickten die grauen Augen als wollten sie jeden Moment in den Höhlen verschwinden, um nie wieder irgendetwas sehen zu müssen.

Die Hände so fest um den Rand des Waschbeckens geklammert, dass die Knöchel unter der ohnehin weißen Haut noch weißer hervortraten, starrte Draco Malfoy sein eigenes Spiegelbild an. Fuck, er sah so aus wie er sich fühlte. Richtig, richtig scheiße.

„Arrgh.." Seine Stimme klang heiser und wütend, zu selten hatte er sie in letzter Zeit benutzt. Seine beiden Gefolgsmänner herumkommandieren, das war einmal. Dieser Tage war er mehr als einmal lieber alleine unterwegs statt wie früher niemals ohne Begleitung. Wie er das hasste.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken.

Wie sollte er einen Mord begehen? Wenn er doch nur...

Scheiße, er war erst sechzehn! Wieso konnte er nicht ein Leben wie alle anderen haben? Hogwarts, Hausaufgaben und als einzige Sorge, die ihn nachts wach halten konnte, Aufsätze für Zauberkunst. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr.

Aber nein, Draco hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, wie er sich nur zu gut erinnerte. Weil er wahnsinnig nach Ruhm gierte, nach Aufmerksamkeit, nach... etwas. Deshalb, nur deshalb stand er nun hier, im Mädchenklo versteckt, das Gesicht verzerrt und blass. Und mit einem Auftrag, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich als sich die ersten Tränen unfreiwillig aus seinen müden Augen pressten und langsam ihren Weg über die Haut fanden.

„Verdammt..." Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinen eigenen Schluchzern, die in ihm aufkamen und sich unbarmherzig einen Weg durch seinen schmalen Körper bahnten.

Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, unfähig sich länger aufrecht zu halten und die Tränen tropften ihm von der Nase auf das Porzellan des Waschbeckens unter ihm, während seine Brust sich unter dem heftiger werdenden Weinen verkrampfte, sodass ihm beinahe der Atem abgeschnürt wurde.

Stoßweise und keuchend entwich die Luft aus seinem Mund – mit einem plötzlichen Ruck drehte Draco sich vom Waschbecken weg, würgend und flüchtete in die nächste Toilettenkabine, deren Tür in einem schrägen Winkel in den Angeln hing.

Wasser durchweichte seine Hosen als er sich erschöpft hinkniete, die Hände um die Klobrille geschlungen als sei der sein Rettungsring. Der saure, eklige Geruch seines eigenen Erbrochenen ließ ihn wieder würgen, doch sein Magen protestierte lediglich schmerzhaft und leer. Essen war nicht eben seine oberste Priorität dieser Tage.

Schwach und schweißnass suchte seine Hand den Spülknopf und fand ihn. Der Geruch verschwand und Draco atmete erleichtert aus.

Seine Hose war völlig nass, doch das spürte er kaum. Zitternd versuchte er sich aufzurichten und bemerkte erst jetzt, das jemand hinter ihm stand.

„Hau ab!" Der Schrei klang nicht ganz so bedrohlich, wie er gewollt hatte, eher schrill und panisch.

„Hau ab!"

Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn nur an, selbst zu einem Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Gefühle geworden: Panik, Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung... Nur die schwarzen Haare stimmten nicht, dachte er geistesabwesend. Die waren falsch.

Draco spürte seinen Zauberstab, der sich gegen seine Rippen presste, doch seine Augen waren unfähig sich von der Gestalt gegenüber zu lösen. Schwer atmend blickten graue Augen in ein Paar grüne. Verflucht.

Sinnlose Sekunden völliger Stille breiteten sich wie ein Teppich zwischen ihnen aus. Nur das Keuchen aus ihrer beider Münder war zu hören, ein bizarrer, wilder Laut mitten in den kühlen, nassen Fließen.

Dann endlich drehte sich Harry Potter um und hinterließ nichts als ein spritzendes Wasser, dreckige Fußspuren darin und einen stummen Draco, als er Hals über Kopf aus dem Bad der Maulenden Myrte flüchtete. Was zur Hölle war das?

Draco konnte kaum seine Gedanken ordnen, geschweige denn sein heftig klopfendes Herz zum Schweigen bringen. Nichts davon ergab einen Sinn.

In seinem Mund sammelte sich immer noch der Geschmack des hochgewürgten Essens und er konnte nicht anders als das Zeug auszuspucken. Erst in der Bewegung spürte er den Zauberstab wieder, in seinem Hosenbund steckend, und verdrängte den Gedanken, der sich anschlich.

Leidlich nass und dreckig löste sich Draco aus der Kabine und ging mit klatschenden Schritten an den Waschbecken vorbei hinaus.

Dunkelheit erstreckte sich vor dem Fenster, pechschwarze nasse Dunkelheit. Verschluckte alles Licht, was sich noch durch das Wasser hinab stehlen konnte. Wenn es besonders sonnig draußen war, konnte man manchmal ein paar Strahlen über die steinernen Mauern wandern sehen, aber das kam selten genug vor. Nachts war es schlicht schwarz.

Mit wachen grauen Augen spähte Draco unter seiner Bettdecke hervor in das trübe Wasser des Sees vor dem Fenster des Schlafsaals. Die übrigen Jungs schliefen bereits, er hörte manche leise schnarchen.

Bei ihm selbst war ans Schlafen nicht zu denken. Wieder und wieder spukte ihm die Szene im Klo heute Mittag im Kopf herum. Warum hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen?

Warum hatte er nicht den verflucht, dessen Tod zu verursachen er hier war?

Das war der einzige, verdammte, idiotische Grund warum er überhaupt in diese verfluchte Schule zurückgekehrt war! Der Krieg würde kommen, zweifellos und absolut, und er würde sich beweisen, er würde ihn umbringen!

Draco wusste nicht viel über das, was der Dunkle Lord wirklich planen mochte und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Er wollte das Ansehen, endlich einmal glänzen und das Richtige tun.

Er würde verdammt nochmal das Richtige tun. Er würde Harry Potter töten.

Mit Mühe zwang er seine Augenlider dazu, endlich die Dunkelheit in seinen Kopf zu lassen.

„Würdest du das lassen?"

Draco schob Pansys Arm zur Seite. Gott, dieses Weib konnte nerven. Nun wollte sie ihn zum zigsten Mal in dieser Woche zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, Zaubertränke, begleiten und er hatte absolut keinen Nerv dafür.

Ihr hochmütiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem geschockten Ausdruck.

„Aber..."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", schnappte Draco zurück und drängte sich an ihr vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Weit war es nicht zu Kerker, in dem Snape üblicherweise Zaubertränke unterrichtete, nun abgelöst von einem enorm großen Walross namens Slughorn.

Einem enormen Walross, das Harry Potter vor allem bevorzugte, sicher. Wie alle. Wie immer.

Draco betrat mit den anderen Schülern den großen, steinernen Raum. Etliche Tische standen verteilt umher, alle mit eisernen Körben für die Feuerstelle und Halterungen für die Kessel versehen.

Es herrschte reges Gequassel rund um ihn her. Seit Slughorn den Jahrgang übernommen hatte, hatte die Aussicht auf eine halbwegs erfreuliche Stunde die Gemüter erheblich aufgehellt. Der alte Slytherin war beliebter als Snape, wenn auch nicht überall.

Ohne Umschweife gab Draco zu, dass er Professor Snape jederzeit den Vorzug gegeben hätte, egal ob es Slughorn den Kopf kosten würde oder nicht. Missmutig hing er den Kessel über dem Feuer auf und hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, was der Nebentisch zu besprechen hatte bevor der Zaubertranklehrer den Raum betreten würde.

„Du hast was?", fragte die zischende Stimme von Hermine Granger gerade.

„Psst, nicht so laut..." Harry neben ihr zwang sie die Stimme zu senken.

„Ja, es war Zufall, ich hab ihn gesehen.", fuhr er beinahe unhörbar für Draco fort, „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was er vorhat."

Draco fixierte wie versteinert einen Brandfleck auf seinem Holztisch.

„Oh Himmel...", setzte die Granger gerade wieder an als Slughorn den Raum betrat.

„Ruhe, meine Lieben, wir wollen heute..."

Den Rest ignorierte Draco, nur mit halbem Ohr den Anweisungen zuhörend, die folgten. Er spürte ein vages Rauschen in seinem Kopf. Potter hatte seinen ach so tollen Freunden also von ihrer Begegnung erzählt.

Hätte er ihn bloß verflucht.


	2. Chapter 2

Dasselbe Bild starrte ihn an. Dasselbe Bild wie immer. Kalt, grau, nass und verzweifelt. Die Augen verkniffen, dazwischen eine wütende Falte, den Mund verzogen. Er war keinen Schritt weitergekommen in seinen Bemühungen, keinen einzigen verdammten Schritt. Doch noch war er nicht bereit aufzugeben und den Zauberstab wegzuwerfen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie. Aufgeben, fallen lassen und nichts mehr tun müssen. Er brauchte eine gute Idee, einen Plan.

Tief ein und aus atmend versuchte Draco, sich zu beruhigen.

Er fluchte. Wie konnte er an Harry herankommen? Wie konnte er ihm so nahe kommen, dass er ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten konnte? Seine Gedanken rasten, unfähig eine Lösung zu finden. Die Zeit rann ihm zwischen den Fingern hindurch wie flüssiger Sand, er spürte es beinahe wie das Zeug über seine schweißnassen Hände glitt und alles zu spät war...

Wie seine Familie schrie, der Vater mehr außer sich als je zu vor in seinem ganzen Leben. Wie seine Mutter in Panik versuchte, sich vor ihn zu werfen, ihn zu schützen... Und wie der Dunkle Lord nur lachte, hoch und eiskalt, völlig gleichgültig den Menschenleben, die er gerade auslöschte.

Draco atmete aus.

Die Schreie in seinem Kopf wurden leiser und verstummten schließlich. Um ihn herum waren wieder die hässlichen grauen Fließen des Badezimmers der Maulenden Myrte, deren Geheule aus einem der Abflussrohre zu ihm herauf drang, dumpf und hohl.

Er brauchte einen Plan.

Die Augen schließend versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Um an Harry heran zu kommen, musste er den Platz einer seiner ach so geliebten Freunde einnehmen. Plötzlich tauchte ein glasklares Bild in seinem Kopf auf.

Ungläubig sein eigenes Spiegelbild anstarrend formten sich seine Lippen zu einem überraschten O und ein äußerst seltsames Geräusch entwich Dracos Kehle.

Erst als sich das Geräusch wie ein Schluckauf nicht aufhalten ließ, erkannte er, was es war: Lachen. Sekunden später hing er unter hysterischem Gelächter über dem Waschbecken und konnte nicht aufhören.

Er hatte die Lösung.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und wischte sich die Spucke von den Lippen. Im selben Moment – er dachte erst, er hätte es sich eingebildet – sah er wieder die grünen Augen hinter sich. Draco fuhr herum, nur um abermals diese verhasste Gestalt zu erblicken.

Schwarze, unordentliche Haare, in etwa so groß wie er und mit der unvermeidlichen dünnen Statur eines Jugendlichen, der zu schnell gewachsen war. Dracos Blick suchten die Narbe auf der Stirn, diesen blitzförmigen Schnitt, der ihn so berühmt gemacht hatte.

„Was hast du vor?" Harrys Stimme durchschnitt die Stille. Es klang wütend.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Hau endlich ab und hör auf mich zu nerven!"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht." Der Schwarzhaarige trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Zauberstab in der Hand und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich der Zorn ab, den schon seine Stimme verraten hatte.

„Verpiss dich!" Draco klang, wie er sich fühlte, nämlich ganz und gar nicht kalt und eisig – wie die Stimme des Dunklen Lords in seinem Kopf – sondern schrill und panisch, gemischt mit Wut und den letzten Resten wahnsinnigen Gelächters.

„Oh nein, vergiss es!" Harry trat noch einen Schritt näher.

Zitternd wie ein eingesperrtes Tier klammerte Draco sich am Waschbecken fest. Seine schweißnassen Finger rutschten.

„Fick dich, hau ab!", brüllte er dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen, doch dieser ließ sich nach wie vor nicht davon abbringen immer näher und näher zu rücken... Wie ein Schatten, ein dunkler Schatten...

„Aaaah!"

Mit einem kreischenden Schrei sprintete Draco nach vorne und stürzte sich auf Harry. In wilder Verzweiflung schaltete sich sein Verstand vollkommen aus, der Zauberstab war komplett vergessen. Stattdessen schlug und trat Draco jedes Stückchen, das er von seinem Rivalen erreichen konnte. Es waren ziemlich harte und unbarmherzige Tritte

Natürlich blieben sie nicht unbeantwortet und in ebenso wildem Zorn begann Harry sich zu wehren, den Zauberstab irgendwo auf den Fliesen liegend, stattdessen sich wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel auf dem Boden prügelnd.

Beide keuchten und ächzten, ließen aber keinen Millimeter voneinander ab. Draco gelang es, ein paar Schläge und Kratzer in Harrys Gesicht zu platzieren, wohingegen sich bei ihm selbst nach wenigen Sekunden schon die ersten blauen Flecken auf der blassen Haut abzeichneten.

„Lass los!" Draco würgte, während Harry ihn bedrohlich am Hemdkragen hielt.

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, was du hier tust!", zischte Harry zurück.

„Vergiss es!"

Der Blonde kämpfte seine linke Hand frei und versuchte den Rivalen wegzudrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Inzwischen lagen sie beide mit nassen, dreckigen Klamotten auf dem Boden und starrten sich nicht minder finster an als durch den Spiegel zuvor.

Ein paar eisgraue Augen trafen auf grüne. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die Spannung zwischen ihnen fast greifbar – ehe Harry losließ, als habe ihn ein Schockzauber getroffen.

Keuchend fiel Draco zurück und fing sich mit den Händen ab bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Haust du jetzt endlich ab, oder was?"

Harry rappelte sich schwerfällig auf und schwankte ein bisschen als er endlich wieder auf den Füßen stand. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Ich komme wieder."

***AB*AB***

Es war nicht eben eine leichte Aufgabe, im Zaubertrankunterricht unter Slughorns umherhuschenden Blicken Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu stehlen, aber Draco gab sich alle Mühe. Heute war ein Verwirr-mich-Trank an der Reihe und er hätte vielleicht angesichts der Ironie darin gelacht, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Und wenn er nicht unter chronischem Schlafmangel leiden würde.

Die Alpträume ließen ihn kaum los, weshalb er in letzter Zeit dazu übergegangen war, nachts so lange zu lesen bis ihm die Augen von selbst zufielen. Das hatte leider den Nebeneffekt, dass er kaum Schlaf abbekam und sein neu erworbenes Wissen im Unterricht schlecht nutzen konnte.

Nach einem absichernden Blick nach links und rechts griff Draco in den Zutatenschrank und erwischte eine handvoll des Krautes, das er benötigte. Immerhin. Das musste reichen.

Rasch ließ er das Zeug in seinen Mantel gleiten und nahm ein paar Stachelschweinstacheln heraus, eine Zutat für den heutigen Trank.

Am Nachbartisch unterhielt sich das übliche Trio aus Gryffindor halblaut, doch dieses Mal machte Draco sich nicht die Mühe zu lauschen. Sollte der Kerl doch erzählen, was er wollte. Aus ihm würde er sowieso nie ein Wort herausbekommen.

Mit grimmiger Miene zerlegte Draco die Stacheln.

***AB*AB***

Dieses Mal war er deutlich ruhiger, als er das abgelegene Bad der Maulenden Myrte erreichte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt einen Plan, das war mehr als er bisher hatte vorweisen können. Gleich heute Morgen hatte er seinen Eltern geschrieben, natürlich nur in versteckten Hinweisen. Aber sie würden verstehen, was er meinte.

Hoffentlich gab ihnen das mehr Zeit.

Er warf die heute zusammengeklauten Zutaten aus seinem Mantel in einen alten Kessel, der in der letzten Kabine stand. Bisher befanden sich schon ein paar Rindenstücke und eine Phiole mit Seewasser darin, nun kam das Kraut hinzu. Eins nach dem anderen würde sich der Kessel füllen bis er endlich den Trank zubereiten konnte, der ihn ein Stück näher an Potter heran bringen würde.

Erschöpft setzte sich Draco neben die verstopfte Kloschüssel auf den nassen Boden. Er musste dringend dran denken, irgendwas zum Setzen hier rein zu schmuggeln, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken.

Seine Augen fielen ganz von selbst zu, so schwer waren die Lider nach der letzten, beinahe schlaflosen Nacht.

Die Kälte, der harte Boden.. nichts davon spürte Draco mehr als sein Kopf zur Seite fiel.

_Draco stand im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem marmornen Kamin tickte die alte Uhr, die schon seit Jahrhunderten im Familienbesitz war und deren Zeiger die Form von Schlangen aufwiesen. In der Mitte glomm ein roter Rubin. Beide Zeiger standen auf der Zwölf, es herrschte tiefste Finsternis um ihn herum. Selbst die grünlichen Gaslampen an den Wänden waren erloschen... _

_Etwas, das sonst nie geschah. _

_Misstrauisch und mit klopfendem Herzen sah Draco sich um. Alles war ruhig, eigentlich wie immer. In Malfoy Manor herrschte niemals Lärm. Doch das hier war anders, eine erstickende, schwere Stille – wie eine Decke, die über allem lag. _

_Er atmete zitternd ein und ging ein paar Schritte zu der Tür, die, wie er wusste, ins Esszimmer führte. Von dort drang grünliches Licht durch den Spalt. _

_Die Gaslampen dort mussten also noch brennen. _

_Warum das so wichtig war, wusste er selbst nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, es war essentiell. Wenn die Lampen erloschen, würde etwas Schreckliches geschehen, das wusste er einfach. Solange sie an waren, war alles gut... Es musste alles gut sein! Bitte!_

_Den Hals mit einem dicken Kloß bis zum Ersticken verschlossen trat er auf die Türzu und stieß sie auf. _

_Dann hörte er einen Schrei._

„Malfoy!"

Jemand rüttelte ihn.

Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, kratze und schlug. Doch es nützte nichts, das Bild hatte sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt wie ein ewiges Bild.

Noch immer war der Schrei zu hören. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er begriff, dass es sein eigener Schrei war und sein Hals mehr als heiser war.

„Malfoy, wach auf!

Endlich riss er die Augen auf.

Durch die Tränen sah er nur verschwommen, konnte aber sofort ausmachen, wem die vertraute Stimme gehörte. Harry.

„Gott, hör auf zu schreien! Sonst steht gleich die ganze Schule hier."

Nur mühsam schaffte Draco es, den Mund zu schließen und diesen in ihm sitzenden Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er bohrte sich stattdessen wie ein Stachel in ihn hinein und drohte ihn zu zerreissen. Wie besessen klammerte er sich an das einzig Lebendige um ihn herum, seine Finger klammerten sich an Harrys Umhang und hielten ihn zum Zerreissen fest.

Ganz langsam, unendlich langsam kam Draco wieder zu Bewusstsein, sein Atem wurde ruhiger und nicht mehr schnappend und keuchend. Harry hielt ihn fest. Er ließ es sogar zu, dass Dracos Finger weiter den Umhang festhielten als ginge es um sein Leben.

Noch immer brachte er kein Wort heraus, nur dieses Bild aus seinem Traum stand ihm vor Augen und für einen Moment verschwamm Harry wieder vor ihm, stattdessen waren da wieder seine Eltern...

Panisch keuchte Draco auf. Er wollte das nicht sehen, nein nein nein... Er wollte nicht mehr. Zu spät merkte er, dass er den Kopf wie ein kleines Kind in Harrys Umhang gepresst hatte.

Ziemlich überrumpelt ließ sich Harry auf den Boden sinken und tätschelte ihm schließlich sogar ganz vorsichtig den Rücken.

„So übel?", fragte er leise.

Draco nickte nur, das Gesicht im Stoff verborgen. Da war es schön dunkel.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Nichts machte gerade mehr Sinn und Draco wollte zuallerletzt an den Auftrag denken, den er eigentlich hatte. Und den er jetzt mühelos ausführen konnte.

Sogar den Zauberstab spürte er an seinen Rippen, er musste ihn nur ziehen und...

Er kniff die Augen zu. Nein.

„Geh."

Es war nur ganz leise, beinahe ein Hauch, doch Draco wusste, dass Harry ihn hören würde. Nicht einmal unfreundlich, wütend oder abweisend klang seine Stimme, stattdessen beinahe bittend.

Draco wusste, wenn Harry noch länger blieb, würde er ihn töten müssen.

Anscheinend spürte sein Gegenüber den Ernst der Lage, denn er löste sich ohne zu fragen von dem Blonden und stand auf. Draco lehnte sich totmüde zurück.

Noch ehe Draco wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte, war Harry verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

Vorsichtig rührte Draco mit einer silbernen Schöpfkelle den Trank, immer im Uhrzeigersinn, genau fünfzehn Mal. Ganz langsam wurde das wässrige Rosa zu einem hellen Blau unter seinen Händen und die Oberfläche begann leicht zu glimmen.

Nach der fünfzehnten Umdrehung hielt er inne und nahm eine weitere Zutat von dem Tuch, das neben ihm auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. Mohnsamen landeten, breit verstreut, auf dem hellen Blau und versanken darin. Draco nahm wieder die Kelle und rührte, während sich die Farbe der Flüssigkeit in alle Regenbogenfarben aufspaltete. Endlich kam der Trank wieder zur Ruhe. Draco betrachtete ihn, nicht unzufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis.

Nun musste das Ganze noch eine volle Woche lang ziehen, sieben Tage von Sonntag bis Sonntag. Erst dann war der Trank fertig.

Vorsichtig legte Draco ein weißes Leintuch über den Kessel, dessen Feuer bereits gelöscht war. Er hatte lange grübeln müssen bevor er auf die Lösung mit dem Feuer auf einem alten Teller gekommen war. Nicht genial, aber brauchbar. Der Teller war das hässliche Überbleibsel eines heimlichen Frühstücks im Schlafraum der Slytherins gewesen, verstaubt und dreckig unter einem Bett versteckt.

Dampf drang durch das Tuch, wurde aber stetig weniger. Zum Glück lautete die Anweisung ganz klar, dass das Zeug an einem kühlen Ort ziehen musste. Dafür war das Klo der Maulenden Myrte bestens geeignet.

Eigentlich hatte Draco seine Arbeit nach den Zusammenstößen mit Potter verlagern wollen, doch dann hatte er gedacht, er könnte das Badezimmer auch einfach abschließen. Den Gedanken, dass der Kerl diese Verriegelung jederzeit öffnen konnte, verdrängte Draco.

Allzu viel wollte er ohnehin nicht über Potter nachdenken, dazu war ihm die letzte Begegnung viel zu unangenehm. Heulend wie ein kleines Kind am Rockzipfel des Auserwählten hängen, das war... unaussprechlich. So etwas durfte nie wieder passieren.

Und so hatte der Blonde die Tür auch aus diesem Grund hinter sich verriegelt. Er wollte nie wieder von Harry Potter völlig aufgelöst und neben sich gefunden werden.

Weinend.

Schreiend.

In einem Alptraum gefangen.

Immer noch lief Draco ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an den Traum dachte, der ihn so panisch hatte werden lassen. Das Bild hatte er dagegen ebenso rigoros verdrängt wie alles andere an unangenehmen Gefühlen.

Die letzten Nächte waren halbwegs ruhig gewesen, frei von Alpträumen und dauerndem Lesen, um nicht in den Schlaf zu fallen. Beinahe hegte er die Hoffnung, dass es so bleiben würde, jetzt da er den Plan für seine Rettung gefasst hatte. Seine eigene Rettung und die Ermordung von Harry Potter, demjenigen... Draco stoppte den Gedanken.

Wenig elegant rappelte er sich vom Boden auf. Einige blaue Flecken und Kratzer erinnerten noch an seine Prügelei vor einigen Tagen, doch sie wurden stetig blasser und kleiner. Glücklicherweise hatte ihm niemand danach gefragt. Die anderen schienen es aufgegeben zu haben, überhaupt mit ihm zu sprechen, sogar Pansy ging ihm aus dem Weg.

Draco war das Recht. Sie war eine fürchterliche Nervensäge, auch wenn ihre Schwärmerei seinem Ego guttat und ihm gleichzeitig die vage Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben gab. Ein Leben mit einer reinblütigen Ehefrau, Kindern und dem Anwesen seiner Eltern. Keine schlechte Perspektive, deshalb war Draco oft versucht, ihren Annäherungsversuchen einfach nachzugeben.

Aber irgendwas, worüber Draco genauso wenig nachdenken wollte wie über die übrigen Dinge, hinderte ihn daran.

Er klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe und verschloss die Kabinentür hinter sich so gut es ging. Wieder eine von denen, die schief hing.

Langsam tappte Draco über die feuchten Fliesen zum Ausgang, den er sorgfältig hinter sich verschloss. Auf dem Korridor war niemand zu sehen als er sich noch einmal kurz umsah und dann die Treppen in Richtung Eingangshalle nahm. Niemand seiner Freunde, nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle, würden fragen, wo er bis fast Mitternacht gesteckt hatte. Und es war ihm nur Recht.

So leise es ging, damit Filch ihn nicht erwischte, schlich sich Draco die Gänge und Treppen herab in den Kerker bis der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in Sicht kam.

Plötzlich stoppte er, einen Fuß nur leicht den Boden berührend, und lauschte.

Da war doch etwas!

Schritte erklangen hinter ihm, leise und gedämpft, dann war Stille. Draco verharrte regungslos. Nichts geschah.

Vorsichtig setzte er den Fuß auf und ging einen Schritt weiter.

Da war es wieder. Eindeutig und unmissverständlich Schritte, irgendwo hinter ihm. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, ging Draco weiter, hörte mit Luchsaugen auf die Geräusche und drehte sich dann mit einem Ruck um.

Er sah gerade noch wie etwas um einen steinernen Torbogen flatterte. Das konnte nur der verdammte Potter mit seinem Trick, sich unsichtbar zu machen, sein. Draco hatte in all den Jahren nie herausfinden können, wie ihm das immer wieder gelang. Fuck, dieser Kerl machte ihn noch wahnsinnig!

Entschlossen spurtete Draco ihm hinterher. Panisch schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals. Was, wenn der Kerl etwas gesehen hatte? Ihn verriet? Snape würde ihn decken, da war er sich beinahe sicher, aber unter der Nase von Dumbledore konnte sich selbst der Zaubertrankmeister nicht zu viel erlauben. Allzu oft konnte er ihn nicht beschützen...

Was, wenn nicht?

Was, wenn das alles in sich zusammen fiel, was Draco sich mühsam ausgedacht hatte?

Er stoppte. Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Wollte er wissen, ob Harry ihn längst verraten hatte und sie alle nur noch darauf warteten, ihn zu schnappen?

Draco schluckte hart. Nein.

Er wollte es nicht wissen.

Wieder stieg das Bild vor ihm auf, das Bild seiner Eltern... Das grüne Gaslicht erleuchtete den Raum schwach, es flackerte immer wieder, während seine Eltern... seine Eltern...

Draco presste die Handballen in die Augen, um dieses Bild zu löschen. Dieses verdammte Bild vor seinen Augen, das ihn verfolgte wie ein Gespenst. Wie ein Dementor, bereit jedes bisschen Hoffnung aus ihm heraszuziehen.

Gab es die überhaupt noch?

Gab es Hoffnung für seine Eltern?

Solange er den Plan einhielt, gab es sie, ermahnte er sich scharf. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, niemals. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die kalte, steinerne Wand und keuchte als ob er gerade hunderte Meter gerannt sei.

Er. Durfte. Nicht. Aufgeben.

****AB**AB****

Leise wie ein Geist wühlte sich ein silberblonder Haarschopf aus den Decken, deren grünlicher Ton seine Haut selbst in der Dunkelheit nur noch blasser und kränker wirken ließ. Graue Augen dämmerten blicklos ins Leere, während die Hände minutiös und sorgfältig Hose und Hemd über den Körper streiften.

Die Kälte an seinen Zehen wurde einfach übergangen als er endlich aufstand und nun auch fast so unsichtbar wie ein Gespenst aus dem Schlafsaal schlüpfte. Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie ein schützender Mantel, in dem er sich halbwegs geborgen fühlte, auch wenn er nichts davon wahrnahm.

_In seinem Kopf streifte er wieder durchs Haus, durch Malfoy Manor. Das Gaslicht des Esszimmers hatte er längst zurück gelassen, zu feige, um wieder hineinzuspähen und sich das Grausame noch einmal bestätigen zu lassen. _

_Nun war es Tag im Haus, jedenfalls schien es so. Es war hell, er konnte alles sehen. Die Treppe vor ihm, den marmornen Fußboden und die vertäfelten Wände. Grün und Silber herrschte hier vor und er kannte jedes Bild seiner Ahnen, das im großen Eingangsbereich vor der Marmortreppe hing, auswendig. _

_Alles schien aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten und es gab keine Schatten mehr, die Konturen waren hart und scharf. _

_Langsam tappte er barfuß über den kalten Boden auf die Treppe zu, dann langsam den Stufen folgend hinauf ins obere Stockwerk. Dort lagen die Gästezimmer, das wusste er, also folgte er dem Weg weiter nach oben in den dritten Stock. Irgendetwas wartete dort auf ihn. _

_Seltsamerweise gab es hier oben nur zwei Türen, die sich am Ende der Treppe vor ihm erhoben. _

_Wieder flackerte grünes Licht unter einem der Türspalte hindurch und fürchterliche Panik flutete durch Dracos angespannten Körper. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sich dahinter verbarg, nein nein nein... Doch eine unbekannte Macht drängte ihn unaufhaltsam auf den Türknauf zu, ließ ihn seine Hand darum schließen und die Tür ganz langsam öffnen..._

_Dieses Mal konnte er nur noch den Mond öffnen. _

_Doch kein einziger Laut drang über seine Lippen. _

_Über dem Bett baumelten ihre Arme, verdreht und verknotet bis aufs Äußerste. _

Er fiel hin.

Seine Knie schlugen hart auf dem Marmor auf und einen Augenblick glaubte er, er wäre tatsächlich zurück in Malfoy Manor und die Bilder wären wahr. Doch das Muster war anders, die Fliesen hier waren dunkler, stellte er erleichtert fest. Ein bisschen Blut sickerte durch den Stoff seiner Hose und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er mit dem Knie gegen eine Treppenstufe geschlagen war.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel, das stellte Draco als nächstes fest. Allerdings nicht völlig, ein bisschen rosa Licht war wahllos über den Boden gestreut.

Jemand berührte ihn und Draco stieß unwillkürlich ein Zischen aus, wich zurück wie ein angegriffenes Tier.

Diesmal schlangen sich Arme um ihn herum, beruhigend und stark. Draco kämpfte nur einen Moment lang dagegen an bevor er sich fallen ließ und die Augen schloss.

Nein, diese Arme würden ihm nichts tun, das wusste er.

Langsam beruhigte sich auch sein Atem wieder, während er sein Gesicht in dem schwarzen Umhang vergrub – wie neulich. Etwas klingelte in seinem Kopf.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er den silberblonden Haarschopf und erhaschte einen Blick auf die seltsam vertrauten Hände, die auf seinen Schultern lagen. War das etwa auch ein Traum? Er hoffte es ja beinahe inständig.

Natürlich wusste er, wer ihn hier festhielt. Zum zweiten Mal. Und zum zweiten Mal beruhigte ihn diese Nähe mehr als irgendwas sonst es gekonnt hätte. Das Bild in seinem Kopf verblasste für kurze Zeit, ein Umstand, der ihm beim ersten Mal nicht bewusst aufgefallen war. Es wurde ruhiger in ihm.

Ein bisschen Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.

Derjenige, der ihn im Arm hielt, rückte sich ein bisschen auf dem kalten Boden zurecht. Draco weigerte sich seinen Namen auch nur zu denken, weil er wusste, dass er dann sofort hätte fliehen müssen – oder ihn zu Tode fluchen. Beides wollte er nicht.

Gott, es war so schön. Hier zu liegen, gehalten zu werden, den Alptraum verschwinden zu sehen...

„Wie komme ich hierher?", wisperte er schließlich fast lautlos. Das wollte er dann doch wissen.

„Du bist schlafgewandelt.", erwiderte sein Halt ebenso leise.

„Ein Wunder...", murmelte Draco. Ja, das war es wirklich. Er hatte gedacht, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, kein Licht und nichts. Und hier saß sein persönliches Wunder und bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Verrückt.

„Bleib."

Das Nicken spürte er noch bevor ihm die Augen wieder zufielen.


End file.
